


Behind the Glass

by humanlouboutin



Series: The Adventures of Hornygard von Hresvelg (FE3H Wank Week) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edelgard is horny for Byleth once again, Established Relationship, F/F, Fantasizing, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Voyeuristic Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanlouboutin/pseuds/humanlouboutin
Summary: Edelgard’s eyes travelled down to the swell of her breasts and the dip in her waist, before Byleth stepped into the shower and turned to her side, giving Edelgard a view of the curve in her lower back which led to her deliciously round ass, and her muscular thighs beneath it.Try as she might, Edelgard could suddenly not stop thinking about what she’d done with Byleth last night upon the sight of her very naked and breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The Adventures of Hornygard von Hresvelg (FE3H Wank Week) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858132
Comments: 14
Kudos: 78
Collections: Wank Week 2020





	Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this fic is based off my other [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306040) about Edelgard being horny for Byleth in the shower

Edelgard had always enjoyed long lie-ins on the weekends, where she’d cuddle with her various teddy bears and exist in a state between sleep and wakefulness till the sun had risen high into the sky. Sharing her bed and these quiet moments with Byleth however, made lie-ins feel a whole lot warmer and cosier, where Edelgard now got to cuddle with not only her teddies but also with the love of her life. This morning was no different, with Edelgard rousing from her slumber to find Byleth lying half-awake by her side, eyes lidded with drowsiness as she leant forward to leave a tender little kiss on Edelgard’s forehead.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” Byleth softly spoke, “I’ve been laying here for an hour while you slept, last night must have tired you out huh? I’ll promise not to go too hard with the strap next time.”

“Byleth!” Edelgard pouted, suddenly feeling a little less sleepy as the memories of how she and Byleth had managed to make strap time last till 5am that morning flooded back into her mind. “I was the one who asked you to go hard with the strap, remember?” Edelgard replied, knowing full well that she absolutely enjoyed every minute of it, and that her face had probably gone as red as her favourite leather jacket by now.

“Oh, I knew that, but you’re so cute and so fun to tease,” Byleth explained, cupping a hand around Edelgard’s pouty face before she leant forward once more, this time to press her lips against Edelgard’s. She could taste the flavour of Edelgard’s bergamot lip balm which she used to keep her lips soft, before Edelgard wrapped her free arm around Byleth, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss and only breaking it when the both of them were nearly out of breath.

“You’re lucky I love you way too much to ever be mad,” Edelgard replied with a tinier pout this time before it turned into a little smile as she crawled between Byleth’s arm and body, and lay on her chest, snuggling up to Byleth with the most contented expression Byleth had ever seen on her face. It was times like these which made Byleth wish she’d always had a camera on hand, just so she could capture all of Edelgard’s rare and precious smiles. Tenderly ruffling Edelgard’s hair, Byleth pressed a kiss onto the top of her head before Edelgard turned and caught sight of the clock by their bed, which unfortunately informed her that they’d slept past noon, and wouldn’t have much time left to spend cuddling in bed.

“I wish we could lay here for just a little longer, but it’s nearly 3pm and we have to help Ferdinand and Hubert with their wedding plans in the evening later.” She sighed, voice tinged with disappointment as she looked up to meet Byleth’s gaze from her spot on her chest.

“Aww,” Byleth huffed as she pulled a face which reminded Edelgard of a sad puppy. “The bed’s so warm and comfy, I wish we could cuddle for longer. But we’ll probably be late if we don’t get moving now. How about I hop in the shower first, and we can make lunch after we’re both ready for the day?” Byleth suggested, untangling herself from the sheets and pressing one last kiss onto Edelgard’s temple. Rolling over into Byleth’s spot on the bed, Edelgard lay with her cheek buried in Byleth’s pillow which smelt faintly like shampoo and her cologne, a fresh and clean scent which reminded Edelgard of tea and the outdoors. There, Edelgard watched as the glass partition between their bedroom and the en suite bathroom lit up thanks to the bathroom light, and Byleth’s form cast a dark shadow onto the glass, enabling Edelgard to watch her every move. She could make out the form of Byleth muscular shoulders and arms, the result of hours spent lifting weights every night. Edelgard’s eyes then travelled down, to the swell of her breasts and the dip in her waist, before Byleth stepped into the shower and turned to her side, giving Edelgard a view of the curve in her lower back which led to her very deliciously round ass, in Edelgard’s opinion, and her muscular thighs beneath it. Edelgard also caught a few glimpses of Byleth’s pubic mound rising above the plain of her abs whenever she turned her body at an angle, and try as she might, Edelgard could suddenly not stop herself from thinking about what she’d done with Byleth last night upon the sight of her very naked and breathtakingly beautiful girlfriend.

She’d been laying on the couch with Byleth and watching a movie when things had gotten heated. Edelgard had then decided to take Byleth by the wrist and lead her to their bedroom where she’d shut the door and shoved Byleth up against it, teasing her between her legs with her hands before Edelgard sank to her knees and slowly peeled off Byleth’s shorts. Kneeling between Byleth’s legs, Edelgard had watched as every move she made with her tongue and mouth brought Byleth helplessly closer to the edge, with Byleth crying out and grinding against her mouth when she finally came on her tongue. Byleth had then pulled her over to the bed after she’d recovered from her high brought on by Edelgard’s mouth, where she’d pounded Edelgard into the mattress with her strap, so much that Edelgard was sure she wouldn’t be able to walk straight the next day. Edelgard had then crawled into Byleth’s lap and ridden her strap till the first rays of dawn started creeping through the blinds and the both of them passed out in bed at some point in the early morning. 

Edelgard could feel her heart rate speeding up, all thanks to her thoughts and the sight of Byleth nude form. A pulsing inferno of heat blossomed in her core and she began feeling an incredibly desperate need to be touched between her legs. Pushing her thighs together and squeezing them against her clit, she sighed softly as the sensation gave rise to gentle waves of pleasure ebbing through her body, as her eyes never once left the sight of Byleth behind the glass. Edelgard figured that Byleth probably wouldn’t mind her getting off to the sight of herself in the shower, since the pair were already intimately familiar with one another. But the thought of getting caught in the act by someone, even if that person were the love of her life, was all just too embarrassing for Edelgard, and so she decided that if she was going to do it, then she’d better get to it right now and be done by the time Byleth was out of the shower.

Rolling onto her side to face the glass, Edelgard snaked a hand between her legs and ran her fingertips along her slit, teasing at her entrance before dragging her fingers towards the hardened nub above it which was sticking out of her folds and begging for attention. She pictured herself entering the shower in her mind’s eye, approaching Byleth and getting down on her knees beneath her. Edelgard looked up to meet Byleth’s gaze as she ran her hands over the hard contours of Byleth’s muscular thighs before she dipped her head between Byleth’s legs and tasted her. She teased Byleth’s clit with her tongue till it began sticking out more and listening in delight as the noises Byleth were making gradually grew higher in pitch, Edelgard then took her clit between her lips and sucked on the hard little nub, not stopping till Byleth melted into a moaning mess above Edelgard, whining and begging for Edelgard to fuck her already. Edelgard then let her fingers join her mouth, dragging them along Byleth’s already deliciously wet folds till her girlfriend could barely hold herself upright and keep her legs from buckling. She slid two of her fingers into Byleth, entering her and opening her up before adding a third almost effortlessly since Byleth was already completely soaked. Edelgard then pressed her fingers into the spot she knew would never fail to wind Byleth up and completely drive her wild with lust, while Byleth’s fingers found their way into Edelgard’s hair and gripped firmly onto it as she tried to push down on Edelgard’s head, her hips involuntarily bucking into Edelgard’s mouth as Byleth shook and cried out above Edelgard, pleading for Edelgard to let her come. 

At this point, Edelgard knew there was no turning back for herself. She was sprawled out on the bed, audibly panting and sweaty with her bangs sticking to the sides of her face. Her hand was sticky, and almost entirely covered in her own fluids as she pumped two of her fingers in and out of her entrance and grew increasingly desperate for her own release. Rolling over and burying her nose into Byleth’s pillow, Edelgard took in the scent of her beloved as her other hand rubbed erratically at her clit, feeling jolts of pleasure shoot up her spine every time she ground the heel of her hand onto it.

“Hnnn, Byleth…” she whined, shutting her eyes once again as she pictured herself with a strap this time round and pushing Byleth into the side of the shower unit face first. Edelgard snaked a hand around Byleth’s body and slid in between her legs, her fingers playing with Byleth’s clit while her other hand made its way into Byleth’s mouth, where Edelgard ordered Byleth to suck on her fingers without stopping. Pushing the strap up along Byleth’s folds, Edelgard gripped onto Byleth’s hip with one hand and watched Byleth arch her back, pushing her hips up against Edelgard’s as the other woman moaned through Edelgard’s fingers, keening and desperate for Edelgard to enter her already. Edelgard then slid the strap into Byleth, giving her a few quick and hard thrusts before pulling nearly its entire length out save for the tip and slamming it back into Byleth, making the other woman nearly scream despite there being fingers in her mouth. She could almost feel her hips smacking into Byleth’s butt as she bottomed out her strap in Byleth, grinding its length deep inside her as she pressed the front of her body into Byleth’s toned back, where Edelgard left a few soft kisses in the space between her shoulder blades, before nipping into the skin with her teeth and leaving a bruise. 

“Come for me, my love…” Edelgard moaned aloud, switching up the image in her mind’s eye and visualising herself lifting Byleth onto the bathroom counter, where Byleth wrapped her legs tight around Edelgard’s hips and dug her heels into her back in an attempt to hold Edelgard close, as she relentlessly drove the strap deep into Byleth. Each thrust from Edelgard drove Byleth closer to release, and Edelgard’s fingers no longer being in Byleth’s mouth meant that she was now free to scream Edelgard’s name aloud and beg for her to go faster, and deeper. Edelgard could feel Byleth digging her fingers into her back and raking her nails across her skin right before she felt Byleth’s muscles clamp down around the strap, holding her in place as Byleth’s head rolled back and she cried out before her voice dissolved into incoherent moans as she shuddered and shook in Edelgard’s arms. 

Watching Byleth climax in her mind’s eye was nearly too much for Edelgard as she rolled her hips forcefully against her hand and plunged her fingers deep within herself, feeling the tension simmering within her lower body climb to its peak, before snapping with so much force that Edelgard could barely comprehend what had hit her. She had just been picturing Byleth being fucked open by her strap before she found her fingers being clamped in place by her own muscles as they spasmed uncontrollably a moment later. Raising her hips and grinding against the palm of her hand as she rolled her head back into the pillow, Edelgard barely even noticed how the bed was creaking with her every move. Her climax had left her writhing in bed as every nerve in Edelgard’s body felt like it has been torched with euphoria, and the only sensation she could feel right now was comparable to an inferno of dopamine racing through her body, blocking out all of her worldly thoughts and senses. Falling back onto the mattress after what seemed like her most intense experience ever despite probably having had experienced much more last night, Edelgard withdrew her sticky hand and wiped it clean on her thigh before trying to catch her breath by laying back on the pillow and listening to the sounds coming from the shower. She felt as though she’d been suspended in stasis while basking in the warmth and comfort the afterglow brought her, it was as though she were being wrapped in a fluffy blanket and held in Byleth’s strong arms. 

“El?” Byleth called out, her voice muffled from behind the glass, jolting Edelgard out of her bliss. “I heard the bed creaking, are you alright? You hadn’t rolled off it again like you did last time, had you?” she asked, with a tone that sounded like she was trying not to laugh.

“No, I didn’t fall off the bed again.” Edelgard hurriedly replied, hoping that Byleth wouldn’t put two and two together and figure out what exactly she had been doing. “I was just tossing and turning as I waited for you.”

“I’m imagining you all wrapped up in the sheets like a cute little Edelgard burrito!” Byleth chuckled. “On the topic of burritos, would you wanna have some for lunch?” she suggested. 

“Do not call me a burrito, Byleth.” Edelgard groaned, covering her face in embarrassment before sighing. “But that does sound delicious, do you know a place nearby that has good ones?” she asked in reply.

“Yeah, there are a few places near us with good burritos. But my favourite kind of burrito can be found here in our place.” Byleth cheerily announced, trying her hardest not to laugh again as she waited for Edelgard’s response.

“And why is that so?” Edelgard asked, quizzically arching a brow as she tried to figure out what Byleth meant since they didn’t exactly have the ingredients to make a burrito at home.

“My favourite kind of burrito is an Edelgard burrito since she is not only cuddly but also tastes great when I eat her,” Byleth explained, giggling in the shower as Edelgard silently processed her reply for a moment before letting out a choked noise when she realised what Byleth meant.

“Byleth!” she sputtered, “you aren’t going to eat me for lunch!” Edelgard huffed. “You might think I’m tasty but you’ll be starving until dinnertime, and I’m not letting that happen.” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Edelgard turned her eyes towards the glass panel once again and took in the sight of Byleth’s silhouette, dumb and sexy Byleth who despite her bad jokes, would always remain as Edelgard’s favourite person in the world.

“I can’t believe I actually got off to her shadow. But she’s just way too hot, so how could I not?” Edelgard muttered embarrassedly under her breath, feeling her cheeks heat up as she listened to Byleth’s joyful laughter coming from behind the glass. “I guess I really am hopeless in love with you, Byleth.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/humanlouboutin)!


End file.
